


Nana Knows Best

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Max!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Basically what the title says, Nana May knows her grandson very well





	Nana Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya. This one is a sort of follow up to the previous story, as they take place within the same universe, the Max!Verse. This one was definitely a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

A loud knock at the front door sounds, drawing Skye's attention. "Adian!" she calls out to her son as she finishes changing her daughter's diaper. "Baby, can you go and get the door? But make sure to ask who it is first."

"Okay, mommy." Adian jumps up from his spot on his bedroom floor, running out of the room and toward the front of the house. "Who is it?" he asks, leaning right up against the door.

"It's your Nana May."

Adian gasps. "Nana May!" he exclaims once he pulls open the door to see his pseudo-grandmother standing on the other side, a bag filled with wrapped gifts sitting on the porch next to her. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

May smiles as she hugs him back. "I missed you too, Adian. Are you having a good break from school?"

Adian leans back and nods. "Yeah. So much fun."

"But he's also getting kind of annoying," Skye says as she enters the room with baby Ava sitting on her hip. "I cannot wait for school to start up again after the New Year." She smiles at May and steps forward to hug her. "It's so good to see you again, mom."

"You too, Skye. How have you been?"

Skye sighs as she pulls out of the hug, adjusting Ava on her hip. "As well as I can be when I have a husband, a five year old, and a four month old to look after. Not an easy thing to do."

"No, I don't suppose it is. So it's a good thing I'm here to help take some of the pressure off." She sets the bag of presents she bought just inside the front door and closes it behind her. "Now hand me the baby," she says, reaching out to take Ava from Skye. "Hello, sweetheart," she says with a smile. "I've missed you."

"Would you mind keeping the kids occupied for a little while?" Skye asks the older woman. "I have something to take care of for work and Grant just left for therapy so he won't be back for a little while."

May nods. "Of course."

"Great, thank you so much. I'll try not to be too long. I just changed Ava so you should be fine there. I'll feed her when I'm done."

"We're fine here," May tells her, moving to sit down on the couch and adjust Ava in her lap. "You go and do what you need to do."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath and looks at her son. "Adian, be good for Nana May."

"I will, mommy."

She gives May a small smile and then turns to make her way out of the room and down the hall toward her office.

"Nana May, look at our tree," Adian says to his grandmother, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her over into the living room.

"Oh wow," May says, eyeing the decorated tree up and down. "It's beautiful."

"I pickeded it out," he says proudly. "Daddy put it up and then me and daddy put all the stuff on it. Ava didn't because she's still too little."

"Next year she can," May tells him.

Adian nods. "Yeah. And mommy says that this one is 'specially for Ava." He points to a round ornament hanging on one of the branches, the words 'Baby's First Christmas' written on it in cursive, with Ava Rose Ward written underneath.

"You have one too," May tells her grandson, pointing to another round ornament hanging on a different part of the tree.

"Yeah, I know." He looks at the tree for a moment longer before moving over to grab his tub of jumbo Legos and pull it into the center of the room, sitting down next to it.

May smiles softly and then walks over to the couch, sitting down on it and settling Ava in her lap.

Her phone buzzing in her pocket pulls her attention to it. She slides it out and looks at the screen to see a new text from Coulson  **Where did you go? How long are you going to be gone?**

May sighs and types out a quick response  _To visit an old friend. Be back after the New Year._

Hitting send, she slides the phone back into her pocket and looks at the baby on her lap. "Phil is being extra annoying today. Can you say 'Phil is annoying'?" Ava just gurgles in response. May smiles. "No, of course you can't. You can't talk yet."

"Nana May?" Adian speaks up, glancing up from his Legos.

"Yes, sweetheart?" May looks over at him, shifting Ava so the baby's back is against her chest.

"Is Uncle Mack and Uncle Fitz and Auntie Elena coming too?"

May shakes her head. "No, they aren't. Auntie Elena just had her baby so she and your Uncle just want to spend time as a family for Christmas this year. And your Uncle Fitz is spending time with his girlfriend."

"Oh. Maybe next time they can come."

May smiles softly. "Yeah. Maybe next time."

* * *

Rolling over in his bed, Grant wraps an arm around his wife and pulls her closer to his body, breathing in deeply and smiling at the familiar scent of her shampoo that wafts through his nose. "How much longer do you think we have?" he asks, knowing his wife is well awake by now.

"Probably not long," Skye replies, curling further into her husband's arms. "Any moment now Ava's going to wake up crying because she's hungry and Adian's going to run in here screaming about Christmas and wanting to open his presents."

Grant sighs. "Remind me again why we decided to have children?"

"Because we were bored with our lives and wanted some excitement?" she suggests.

Grant laughs quietly and presses a lingering kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Grant groans against Skye's skin at the loud pounding of fists on the bedroom door accompanied by their son's voice. "It's like he knows."

Skye laughs quietly and pulls out of her husband's arm, climbing off of the bed and moving toward the door. "Morning, Max," she greets the German Sheppard, leaning down to rub his head affectionately before turning to the bedroom door.

Pulling it open, she smiles when she sees her son standing on the other side, grinning up at her and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hi, mama."

Skye laughs quietly. "Hi, handsome. What are you doing up already?"

"It's Christmas!" he shouts excitedly, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yes, I suppose that it is." She kneels down in front of him and whispers, "Why don't you go jump on daddy to wake him up?"

He grins. "Okay!" Adian runs past his mom and climbs up onto the bed, jumping on Grant, knees first, and then crawling down so he's right in his face. "Merry Christmas, daddy!"

Grant groans at the impact from Adian landing on him but manages to get out a smile. "Merry Christmas, bud. Are you ready to open presents?" he asks him.

Adian nods excitedly and bounces on the mattress. "Yeah."

"Breakfast first," Skye tells the two boys as she slips a tank top on over her bra. "Then we'll open presents." She walks over to the bed and leans down to give Grant a kiss. "I'm going to check on Ava. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Me too, mama," Adian says, leaning over his dad's body to his mom.

Skye smiles and gently grabs Adian's chin, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Love you, my handsome boy."

"Love you too, mama."

Turning around, Skye walks out of the bedroom and down the hall toward her daughter's room, running a hand through her hair to try and get out any knots that appeared during the night.

Pushing the door open, she furrows her brows when she doesn't see the baby in her crib.

Exiting the room, she continues down the hallway and enters the living room, letting out a relieved sigh and smiling when she sees May standing near the tree with Ava on her hip.

"I was wondering why my daughter wasn't waking me up crying this morning."

May turns around and smiles softly. "I was already awake when I heard her starting to fuss. Knew you wouldn't be up yet so I figured I'd keep her company for a little while. But I'm assuming she's hungry now which is something I cannot help her with." She hands the baby over to Skye, Ava immediately nuzzling up against Skye's chest.

"I know, baby girl, I know," Skye says softly to her daughter, moving over to one of the couches to sit down. She pulls down her tank top and bra, not taking much effort to get Ava to latch on and start feeding.

Skye lets out a deep sigh as she leans back into the couch and closes her eyes.

"Everything alright?"

Skye cracks an eye open to look at May. "Just tired. I hate waking up early, and having two young children doesn't allow much time for sleeping in."

"Nana May!"

Both women turn to see Adian running into the living room, Grant and Max now far behind him.

"Good morning, Adian," May says to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Adian nods. "Yeah. It's Christmas, Nana May!" Adian shouts, smiling wide at his grandmother. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Adian," May says back with a small smile and a quiet laugh at her grandson's enthusiasm for the holiday.

"I'm so excited for presents."

"After breakfast, kiddo," Skye reminds her son, adjusting her hold on Ava.

Adian frowns and folds his arms across his chest.

"Don't be like that, bud." Grant kneels down in front of Adian. "Your sisters' eating breakfast too," he tells the boy. "Why don't you show her that her big brother does the same exact thing?"

"She doesn't care. She's just a baby."

"Maybe she is," Skye says. "But it's still important to eat breakfast. Now get your butt up to the table and wait for your dad to make breakfast."

"Fine." Adian huffs and turns around to go into the kitchen, climbing up onto one of the chairs.

Grant sighs and stands up fully, looking over at the woman near the tree and nods at her. "May. Good morning. Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?"

"I'm fine with anything," she tells him, much like she always does whenever he asks when she stays overnight.

"Great. Breakfast should be ready soon." He moves into the kitchen, leaving the two women alone in the room.

Skye lets out another deep sigh. "That's another few minutes before the craziness starts."

May laughs quietly as she sits down next to Skye, leaning back into the couch and letting her eyes close.

.

.

.

"Alright, baby," Skye speaks up to her son, shifting in her seat on the couch, "whose present do you want to open first?"

"Nana May," Adian tells her with a smile.

Skye smiles. "Okay. Nana May's present it is." She reaches down to grab the wrapped flat box from underneath of the tree, handing it over to her son.

Adian grins as he sets the present down in front of him on the carpet and tears into the paper. "A box?" he asks with a small frown, looking up at his grandmother.

"Your present is inside the box."

"Okay." He manages to get the lid off of the box, and gasps when he sees what's lying inside.

"What is it, kiddo?" Grant asks his son.

Adian looks up at his dad, a wide smile on his face. "It's Iron Man."

Grant's brows furrow. "What?"

"Iron Man, daddy, it's Iron Man." He lifts a small framed image of Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit, the helmet flip up, out of the box and holds it up. "Look! See?"

"Adian," May speaks up, getting the boys' attention. "Do you see the writing on it? Can you read what it says?"

"You got Tony Stark to sign a picture of himself?" Skye asks with an amused smile. "How easy was that to do?"

"All I could get out was 'can I get a signed', before he immediately had JARVIS print out a photo of himself and asked me who it was for."

"I've never actually met him, but that definitely sounds like something he'd do." She looks over at her son. "Have you figured out what it says yet, baby?"

"Almost. I don't know what all the words say. I know it says 'Adian' cause that's my name and I know how to spell my name. It's A-D-I-A-N."

Skye smiles and nods. "That's right. Do you want some help reading the rest of it?"

Adian tilts his head. "Yes please."

"Well I'm sure if you ask Nana May really nicely she'll help you figure out what it says."

Adian smiles and moves over to his grandmother, sitting down next to her on the couch and holding the photo out to her. "Will you help me, Nana May?"

May smiles at him. "Of course I will." She leans a little closer to him, holding onto the side of the frame. "It says, ' _To Adian. I'm sure you're a really great kid if you're as big of a fan of mine as your grandmother says you are. –Tony Stark, aka, Iron Man_ '."

Adian smiles with wide eyes as he stares down at the photo. "Wow. That's so cool."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure you've just made it impossible for me or Grant to give Adian a good present now. I don't think either of ours can compare to a personalized signed photo of Iron Man."

May just smiles and shrugs. "I'm his grandmother, it's my job to spoil him and give him the best presents."

"Well you've certainly given him an amazing gift," Skye remarks, looking over at her son showing the picture to baby Ava, the little girl sitting up in her baby swing, bouncing ever so slightly as she gums on the new stuffed animal she got for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
